


Good Morning~

by TFPaddict



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPaddict/pseuds/TFPaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp decides to wake Thundercracker from recharge with a surprise~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firelight451](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Firelight451).



> Prompt: Skywarp riding Thundercracker, bondage involved, sticky. 
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm lazy, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thundercracker woke out of recharge at the light, teasing touches to his wings, the stroking servos down his sides. Purring, his core temperature already high, he started to reach for the black and purple seeker kneeling on the berth next to him when he was brought up short. Craning his neck, he eyed the cuffs holding his wrists above his helm, noting where they were fastened to the end of the berth.

Skywarp smirked as he let his servos trail down his trinemate’s frame. “Problem~?” he purred, optics mischievous.

“Other than the fact that-  _ah-_ " The blue seeker gasped and arced his back as Skywarp’s hands reached their goal, brushing over his panel before tracing slowly down his thighs.

Running his hands back up his trinemate’s thighs, Skywarp shifted, slipping a knee between Thundercracker’s legs and nudging them further apart. “What was that~? _Surely_ you don’t mind....” Skilled digits danced across plating, dipping into seams to stroke wiring.

Thundercracker bit back a moan, and opened his optics – he didn’t remember closing them – to glare at his trinemate. “You know I’d rather be fragging _you_ ,” the blue seeker purred, knowing the effect his voice usually had on the other seeker.

A shiver traveled through Skywarp’s frame at the sinful sound of Thundercracker’s voice. He locked his optics with Thundercracker’s and slowly ran his glossa over his upper lip. “Oh, you’ll enjoy this – I know _I_ will,” the darker seeker purred in response. Kneeling between his trinemate’s legs, he dipped his helm to run his glossa over heated paneling.

Thundercracker groaned at the sensation, dropping his helm back against the berth, concentrating on regulating his vents – something that became increasingly difficult as a skilled glossa sought out new areas to taste and seams to tease.

“Warp....” Thundercracker lifted his hips inadvertently as he tried to keep his panel closed.

Skywarp chuckled before moving his mouth to rest squarely over the blue mech’s panel and hummed. Sliding his hands up Thundercracker’s thighs to his hips, the darker mech dug his digits into hip plating. “Open for me,” he murmured against the headed panel.

With a moan at the vibration, the blue seeker let his panel slide aside, even as he tugged on the cuffs again, testing his bindings.

Skywarp smirked at the rattle of the cuffs, knowing that his partner’s preference to be on top – which was the primary reason why he had slipped the cuffs on _before_ waking Thundercracker up.

With a hum of approval, he ran his glossa up the length of Thundercracker’s fully pressurized spike, swirling it along the sensitive biolights that traced their way from base to tip. The seeker cried out at the sensation, bucking his hips, wanting more.

“So eager....” Skywarp purred, pulling his helm back slightly, even as his own cooling fans kicked on at his trinemate’s cries. Gazing up the length of Thundercracker’s frame, he met the other mech’s gaze with smugness.

Venting a little harder than strictly necessary, Thundercracker met that smug gaze with a lustful one of his own. “Tired so soon?” he said with a slight hint of challenge in his tone.

Mouth quirking in a smirk, Skywarp’s hands curved over Thundercracker’s hips before drifting lower, tracing designs over his thigh plating. One stopped there, while the other continued moving upward. Thundercracker bit his lower lip, unable to pull his optics away, as one digit trailed lightly down his spike. He couldn’t prevent a low-pitched whine from escaping his throat as the hand drifted lower, and a low exclaimation of _“Primus,”_ as digits circled the rim of his valve teasingly.

“Mmm, I prefer Warp,” the purple and black mech breathed, optics roaming hungrily over Thundercracker’s frame. “But you can call me whatever you want,” he breathed, slipping one digit inside his partner’s valve.

Thundercracker moaned, lifting his hips, urging his trinemate on. Skywarp made a low sound of need, and lowered his helm to drag his glossa along Thundercracker’s spike, savoring the other’s low, needy cries as his hand and mouth moved in unison.

Thundercracker moaned his trinemate’s name, hips bucking, trying to press himself further onto those skilled digits and against that glossa, wings scraping against the berth as he arced his back.

Skywarp growled and lifted his helm, cooling fans working overtime at his trinemate’s needy sounds and movements. Sliding his hands away from the other seeker – triggering a noise of protest at the loss – Skywarp moved up Thundercracker’s frame until he could reach the other seeker’s lips. Bracing himself with his left hand next to Thundercracker’s helm, he slipped his right hand down TC’s side to his thigh, guiding the other seeker’s leg up and over his hip, rolling his hips to brush his still-closed panel against Thundercracker's interface array.

Lowering his helm, Warp devoured his trinemate’s mouth, glossa slipping past lips and denta to entwine with Thundercracker’s. The blue mech moaned at the sensation, responding to the urging to angle his hips the way his partner wanted.

“If you're going to frag me,” Thundercracker panted against Skywarp's mouth before lowering his voice to a deep purr, “then get _on_ with it, slagger,” he smirked slightly against the other mech's lips, knowing how his trinemate usually responded to provocation.

Skywarp growled, flaring his wings, and there was a distinctive click of a panel opening. “Impatient, TC?” His lips trailed over Thundercracker's jawline. “Good things come to those that wait... but I think I'll indulge you this once,” he murmured against neck cables, rolling his hips.

Thundercracker moaned, arching his back and pulling at the cuffs, wings clicking against the berth, as he felt his trinemate sink into his frame. Skywarp groaned, wings trembling at the sensation of the other mech tightening around him. Venting heavily, he ran his glossa across conveniently-reachable neck cables before nipping at them lightly.

The blue seeker vented raggedly, tugging at his restraints, impatient at the slow teasing movements, and wanting to touch, to run his hands across the expanse of those black wings. “S-skywarp....”

The need in the normally-reserved seeker's vocalizer made the last remnants of Skywarp's control unravel, and he captured Thundercracker's main energon line between his denta, biting down almost to the point of puncturing it. Bracing both hands against the berth, he rolled his hips in a practiced rhythm designed to brush across all his partner's sensor nodes.

Thundercracker moaned his trinemate's name at the bite, reduced to writhing under the darker seeker, hips lifting to meet each thrust. He pulled at the cuffs again, letting out a frustrated rumble of powerful engines at being unable to touch.

Skywarp shuddered as the vibrations reverberated throughout his frame, rhythm becoming ragged. He lifted his mouth from his trinemate's neck, arching his back and flaring his wings, burying himself in his partner's frame. He bit his lip, wings trembling, trying to hold out.

The blue seeker made an inarticulate noise of need as he tightened his legs around his trinemate's waist, sparks flickering through his sensornet as the charge heightened. Skywarp drew back, optics flickering as he watched his trinemate toss his helm back, mouth open in pleasure, before he drove home again with a groan, crimson optics watching every movement the other seeker made.

At the last thrust, Thundercracker cried out, arcing his back, as Skywarp hit the hypersensitive node at the top of his port. As the blue seeker's valve spasmed with pleasure, Skywarp whined in the back of his throat, circling his hips, thrusting into the other flyer.

Thundercracker moaned his trinemate's name, then his overload hit and he shouted wordlessly, static crackling through his voice, frame bucking and writhing under the black and purple seeker's.

“T-TC....” Skywarp whimpered at the sight, then threw his helm back and cried out as Thundercracker's valve clenched rhythmically around his spike and triggered his own overload. He continued to thrust into the tight port, stimulating internal sensors and drawing out both their overloads, until finally he collapsed over his trinemate, spent.

Thundercracker onlined his optics and gave Skywarp a lazy smile. “....Good morning to you, too,” he purred.

Skywarp laughed languidly, reaching up to tap the unlock code into the cuffs. “Mmm, I think I may need a nap after that....”

Thundercracker chuckled, bringing his hands down, finally able to run them across his trinemate's frame, tracing transformation seams and brushing flight sensors.

“If that's the case,” he purred, his deep voice sending shivers through his trinemate as he suddenly rolled over, pinning the black and purple seeker to the berth, “relax and let me do all the work~”

Skywarp smirked as his hands were tugged upward and he felt the smooth metal of cuffs snap around his wrists. “Sounds like a good morning to me....”


End file.
